Buried Secrets Revealed
by stuckinjersey
Summary: What if Lucas and Nathan weren't the only halfsiblings in Tree Hill? And what if these siblings had no idea they were related? Please read the background within.
1. Chapter 1

**Buried Secrets Revealed**

Summary: What if Lucas and Nathan weren't the only half-siblings in Tree Hill? And what if these siblings had no idea that they were related?

Background: **YOU MUST READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. **This is set during Season One, when Brooke and Peyton are both bitchy, Nathan and Peyton are dating and Nathan despises Lucas. Lucas has just joined the Ravens and everything else that you may not understand will be explained in time.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer watched as Brooke Davis sauntered down the hallway alongside Nathan Scott, her partner in crime. Even though Peyton had been dating Nathan for a few months, and had been best friends with Brooke since they were six, Brooke and Nathan were still closer than she was to either of them. It was annoying in a way, but she would never betray Brooke by voicing that opinion. Granted, Peyton didn't want to rule the school like Brooke, but she didn't want to become a social leper. Like Haley James and Lucas Scott. Those two were just creepy…although, Lucas was on the basketball team now. She'd have to play nice.

She silently watched Nathan separate from Brooke to join his best friend, Tim Smith. A smiling Brooke came bouncing towards Peyton. "Hey, Goldie-locks!" She cheerfully greeted the brooding blonde.

Peyton gave her a wry smile, "Hey, Brooke. You're in a good mood today. What's up?" To tell the truth, Peyton was a little afraid to know. When Brooke was happy it usually meant that someone was about to be emotionally scarred for life.

"Well, you know that the moody hotness that is Lucas is on the Ravens now. That totally pulls him from unpopular to fair play in the dating game. And I'm gonna bag me a hottie." Brooke winked, causing Peyton to laugh.

"Wow. Not even a week and you're already forming a game plan. Share the details, especially the ones that involve my boyfriend." The artist prompted, narrowing her eyes.

The brunette grinned, "That's the brilliance of it, P Sawyer. I am in total lust with Lucas, but I'll never get anywhere with Tutorgirl hanging around." She waited for Peyton to start worshipping her brilliance.

"Brooke!" Peyton glared.

"Fine!" Brooke dramatically sighed. "Your boy-toy is gonna keep the nerd distracted. He needs a tutor anyway and it will piss off Lucas, the reason he wants to be part of this plan. The brilliant part you ask? That is simply that not only will I get Lucas all to myself, I'll get to ruin the Queen Virgin's precious reputation when we announce that she slept with Nathan _and _it'll completely destroy the relationship between Lucas and the Ice Queen." She clapped giddily, waiting for Peyton to share in her excitement.

Peyton quirked an eyebrow. "So you're planning on having _my_ boyfriend de-flower the Jaime Sullivan of Tree Hill and to get a new boyfriend by having his half brother fuck his best friend?" She summarized.

"That's the beauty of it all, Goldie-locks. Nathan won't even have to lay a hand on Tutorgirl. All he'll have to do is tell Tim that he bagged her and the rumor mill will do the rest." Brooke led Peyton towards their homeroom. "I know, I'm brilliant." She happily smiled at her best friend.

"And the spawn of Satan." Peyton muttered under her breath, following her best friend into the classroom.

* * *

Sorry that this part was so short, I just wanted to get it out there. I am going on vacation later today and will not be back until Thursday. If anyone wants to see anymore of this story, let me know, otherwise, I'll just scratch it. You're more than welcome to guess who the siblings are, but I don't plan on revealing it just yet.And if anyone can help me with this, I can't review any stories. I've tried anything and everything that I can think of but when I click the button, nothing happens. So if anyone can help me, thank you.

Quick fact: Jaime Sullivan was a character in A Walk to Remember, a novel adapted to a movie written by Nicholas Sparks. See it or read it and you'll understand the comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them and I make no money from them.

* * *

Nathan Scott had very few simple pleasures in life. He had basketball, tormenting the bastard that Dan had abandoned, and a bitchy girlfriend that guaranteed him sex. She was annoying, but entertaining. As he stood beside her at his locker, he watched his rival stroll down the hallway alongside his best friend. What Lucas saw in the geek he'd never understand, but bullying them was his favorite pastime. Hell, he'd even made Haley cry everyday from third grade until eighth. Once they came to high school, she anticipated his every thought and avoided him at all costs. Since then, he'd only gotten to publicly humiliated her a handful of times, but all were memorable. He moved to intercept them as they came closer, but was stopped by his girlfriend pulling him back. He glared at the irritated blonde and growled, "What the fuck, Peyton!"

"Let them go, Nathan. Brooke's plan, remember?" She prodded. "You have to be nice to her, gain her trust. Humiliating her in front of the entire school isn't part of the plan." She reminded him, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to regret this, she knew it.

He nodded, still angry. Antagonizing Lucas and Haley was the highlight of his day, a way to take out the hurt that Dan inflicted upon him daily. "I have that dinner thing with my parents tonight. I'll be by afterwards if I feel like it." He informed her before walking away.

* * *

Haley James walked down the hallway with Lucas and her eyes widened when she saw Nathan watching them. 'Not today, please not today.' She prayed to herself. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Peyton distract him long enough for the two to slip by.

"Is he still bothering you?" Lucas angrily asked, noticing the look of fear on her face, followed by relief.

"Yeah." Haley reluctantly admitted. "As often as he can. He's gotten a lot more creative since grade school. It used to just be gum in my hair, pulling up my dress on the playground and shoving me into the mud. Now, he just embarrasses the hell out of me." She sighed. "I almost miss third grade, Luke. Remember that?" She asked, with a small smile.

"Second month of school." He added, chuckling.

She quickly punched him in the arm playfully, "Whatever you're thinking, don't say it." She warned him.

Lucas smiled at her and stopped in front of his homeroom. He leaned in and whispered to her, "Don't be afraid of him, Haley. He may be popular, but he'll never be a good person. You're above him, don't let him pull you down." He advised before heading into the classroom.

Haley nodded to herself and continued her trek to the bathroom. It was a battlefield this early in the morning, girls trying to fix their makeup and copy each other's homework in the tiny room. All she wanted was to relieve herself and get to class. She stepped into the bathroom and realized that her simple plan was not going to happen this morning, because right in front of her was her worst nightmare.

* * *

Brooke Davis expertly finished applying her lipstick in the bathroom with Bevin and Theresa babbling beside her. "Girls!" She loudly whistled, "Quiet." She checked her reflection once more before turning to her loyal subjects. "Bevin, copy Theresa's math homework for me." Brooke ordered. She arched an eyebrow when they didn't immediately move. "Now!"

The two quickly hurried to do as she said and looked up when they heard the bathroom door shut. Theresa grinned when she saw Haley walk in. "Well, well, if it isn't little Tutorgirl." She taunted, sliding up behind Haley and blocking the exit.

Haley's eyes widened in fear and she tried to dodge past Theresa to leave. "Aw, Tutorgirl, leaving so soon?" Brooke mocked.

Haley sighed, realizing she wasn't leaving until Brooke allowed her to. "What do you want, Brooke?" She resigned herself to asking.

"What do I want?" Brooke pondered aloud. "Hmm, an interesting question, James. You know what I want?" She smirked when Haley shook her head in a negative answer. "I want to talk."

"Talk? To me? For what?" Haley fired, completely confused.

"About your boyfriend, maybe? And possibly about a little deal we can work out." Brooke genuinely smiled. Tutorgirl was right where she wanted her.


End file.
